


A Maso with Bad Music

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Masochist, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Just by the title, you know how the story will go.This drama is about the new hero Granger and about his fetish and the fact he is immune to pain but is a masochist. Unravel the reasons behind those bandages and his fashion sense!





	A Maso with Bad Music

 

Clint: "I'm bored! Even whiskey ain't gonna' get my spirit back!" 

Moskov: "Stop whining. At least appreciate what you have now or you'll regret the whiskey factory vanished."

Clint: "Woah, babe. That's too dark even for you."

Moskov: "I am from the darkness. And an emo."

Clint: "Like that'll change my mind about you... And why are you proud bein' an emo?!"

Granger: "There are no problems with being emo right?" *looks sternly at Clint*

Clint: "Ugh, n-no."

Granger: *walks and take a seat at the counter*

Clint: "Jeez, what's up with that guy?..."

Moskov: "Just a short reminder. Do not underestimate emos because most of us conquer the battlefield."

Clint: "Oh yea. You, Leomord, Lunox, Vexana, Karrie... I guess only them."

Moskov: "You forgot Angela."

Clint: "Ah, she has mental issues."

Moskov: "Right... Even she terrifies me with that much killing intent."

(Suddenly Alucard, Zilong, Alpha, Bruno and Lolita came inside the bar.)

Lolita: "There he is! The guy with the guitar case."

Alucard: "Ah, hey Granger! Long time no see man."

Granger: "Alucard? I don't expect to see you here. Great to see you too."

Alucard: "You do know I join this event right? And seeing you here means you got invited too?" 

Granger: "Yes. The invitation is right here- wait. Where did I put it? *searches for the letter* "I guess I must've lost it somewhere."

Alucard: "It's okay. You just have to register your name at the arena because your name is already in the system."

Granger: "Oh. Alright. That seems more efficient."

Alpha: "You'd think? Technologies make your life easier. Saving and corrupting data are the main facilities."

Bruno: "Dude, that's your benefits."

Lolita: "Hey there Granger! You look so cool! The outfits, bandages and hair. Can I ask who made those clothes?"

Granger: "I made them myself."

Lolita: "Really?! Wow you're a tailor too!" 

Alpha: "But what's with the bandages?"

Alucard: *facepalms*

Granger: "Do they look cool on me?" 

Lolita & Alpha: "Yes."

Granger: "Then there's your answer, kids."

Lolita: *fangirl while eyes sparkling*

Zilong: "Hi there Granger. Alucard has told many things about you. Your reputation, your unique shooting capabilities and music."

Alucard: *shock*

Bruno: "Zilong don't! Ugh! What the hell?!" 

Granger: "Oh, you want to listen to my music? I have my violin with me."

Alucard and Bruno from the back: *gave a big no sign*

Zilong: "Why?..."

Granger: "I'll show you my play then." 

Bruno: "W-W-Wait Granger! You haven't told us what's up with your guitar case?" 

Lolita: "Yea. Why put a violin in a guitar case? I mean, what's up with that?" 

Granger: "Glad to hear that you are interested in my guitar case. The truth is, I customised this guitar case into a deadly canon for battle. So it has two functions. One is the cannon for fighting and the other as a regular guitar case."

Lolita: "Oooh! But why the violin in the-" 

Granger: "I can't answer that because it is discreet. Now, listen to death sonata!" *plays the violin*

(All became trembling to the hideous sounds made from the violin that ecoed for more than 5 kilometres away. After a minute or two, lots of the customers fainted and one man approaches Granger and hit him on the face. He send Granger flying across the bar to the further back of the place.)

Badang: "That was horrible! Don't play if you can't play! And if you want to play, play it somewhere else! We can't even get peace here because of you." *leaves the bar*

Bartender: "I guess more cost for the broken glasses..." 

Bruno: "Oooh... That hurt a tonne."

Lolita: "Hey, Granger. Are you badly injured?" 

Granger: "P-Pain..."

Zilong: "Huh?" 

Alucard: "Oh no..."

Granger: "The pressure was nice. I can still feel the heat, the strength and the momentum on the moment he hit me... It was... It was... Delightful! I want more~" *drooling with a boner*

Lolita: "T-This is both hot and disgusting!" 

Bruno: "What the hell?! Alucard, mind explaining what is going on with him?" 

Alucard: "Here it goes... Granger has been trained since little to fight monsters and became pain resistant. Not that he is immune to pain but he can reduce the amount of damage he receives and keep up with his attacks. That is his special ability. But the bad side of it, he became addicted to feel the exhilaration of pain. Deep pain... It became a part of his sexual desires."

Alpha: "So what you are trying to say is that he is a masochist?" 

Bruno: "M-Masochist?!" 

Alucard: "Yes... That's pretty sums it up. And fyi, he has a very queer habit..."

Granger: "Dammit, I'm hard... Daddy, can you please slice me until I cum?" 

Alucard: "Hell no! And cut it out now, Granger! Have some shame! It's frustrating that one of the most talented hunter is a freaking freak!"

Lolita: *fangirls and nosebleed nonstop* "Now this is a character I love now! Sorry Alucard." 

Alucard: "I don't care!"

Alpha: "And to sum this up, he has daddy fetish too."

Alucard: *nods*

Zilong: "Slice him? That's why he has bandages all over him?! Because of...self-inflicted injuries? Just so he can satisfy himself?! That's crazy."

Lolita: "Tell me about it. You are hot Granger but you'll die at this rate. You better injure yourself lightly." 

Bruno: "Stop influencing him more!" 

Granger: "I actually don't like deep injuries. They can't heal faster. It slows me down."

Zilong: "Finally you're talking some sense."

Granger: "That's why I suspend my hunting job a lot despite being one of the strongest. I heal myself on that period and repeatedly injure myself for 3 times. Now that's satisfaction." 

Alucard: "That is suicidal attempt! And an idiotic one!" 

Alpha: "At least end your sufferings quickly."

Granger: "I always want to know what death looks like... Feels like... Aah, the pain of getting your soul plucked from your body."

Lolita: "Leomord has experienced death. You should ask him."

Granger: "Really? Oh thanks a lot!" *Goes to the mentioned guy, to Leomord and both of them started deep conversation about death and the afterlife.*

Bruno: "Well, we don't know if he's a remarkable opponent or not. Let's just see how his cannon be like in battle. I wonder if it will surpass Layla's, Lesley's and Kimmy's ult."

Alucard: "You all are going to be amazed."

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crazy idea and a kinky one when first time seeing Granger as an emo and has bandages. What else could it be?!


End file.
